


Weekly Poker Game

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: RequestHi, I have a request and I am not sure you will do it but It’s a little long and want fit in your ask box. First I guess I should say it’s multiple characters. You don’t have to include them in the whole story unless you want to. The reader lives with Sam, Dean, Cas and Adam in the bunker. Once a week they play poker. The guest are Benny, Kevin, Balthazar, Michael, Gabriel, Gadreel. Then while the boys play the reader has guest too, Jody, Claire, Alex, Donna, and Charlie. While the guys are playing poker The reader and girls are in the kitchen making snacks and talking. The reader admits that during sex no guy has ever made her make noise, Gabriel and the other angels hear this and he tells the others and they kind of want to make it a challenge to see who can get the reader to make noises. You can chose any or all of them to try but I am a Dean girl so he must win the challenge. It can be all smutty or how ever you think it should be. Let me know if you can or can’t do it. Thanks @sandlee44





	Weekly Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is literally crack! There are 16 different people represented here in someway shape or form. I tried to make sure everyone was properly distinguished. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Reader x Everyone – Ok not every one but she gets with a lot of men.
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, SMUT, SMUT, language, did I say smut??!?! Vampire love bites, female receiving, anal sex, fingering, normal sex,   
> PSA: wear a condom folks

“Did you put chips on the list?” Dean yelled at (Y/N) from the pantry.  
“Yeah, chips and dip got it.” (Y/N) replied back.  
Cases had been down for the last few months so Adam and (Y/N) had decided that it would be a good idea to start having everyone together. The weekly poker game started with just Dean, Sam, Adam, and (Y/N); then everyone invited others and now (Y/N) and the guys were preparing for another fun evening.   
“Hey, Cas you’re coming with me to store.” (Y/N) told him.  
“Ok?” Cas looked confused.  
(Y/N) took Cas’ arm, “I need your help picking out the snacks for the angels. Other than Gabe no one ever eats.”  
“That’s because they don’t have to eat.” He announced.  
“Well it’s rude and your still coming with me.” (Y/N) grabbed the list and the keys to the Impala.   
“Hey, (Y/N/N) don’t forget to buy the good beer this time.” Dean laughed.   
You buy PBR one time because we were low on funds and the bastards never lets you live in down.   
The store was pretty quite but you were there early on a weekday. “What about these do you think they’d like them?” (Y/N) held up a bag of Funyun’s.  
“I have enjoyed them in the past.” Cas said.  
“Ok then we have a winner. We need a few more salty options and then we can look at the sweets.”  
You both piled all of your wonderful junk food finds into the back in car and headed to bunker before anything could melt.

 

“Did you get the good beer?” Sam asked helping to unload the car.  
“Jeez, I bought the cheap stuff one time.” (Y/N) argued.  
“Sorry, touchy much?” Sam gave you his concern eyes.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Recently, (Y/N) had been a little agitated with the lack of cases she didn’t have much opportunity to hit things or meet a her next good looking male conquest. She knew that it wasn’t right to take it out on the boys.  
“Sammy, just leave those on the counter. No point in putting them away.” She told him pointing to the chips.  
Adam came bouncing into the kitchen, with a bright smile on his face. Ever since the angels saved him from hell he had been a bright shining light to the bunker. As if Hell never really touched him, (Y/N) always thought that Michael had shielded him as much as he could and put his soul in a safe place within him. “(Y/N/N), what can I do to help you? Ohh, you got the good beer.” He chuckled making Sam snort under his breath.  
She rolled her eyes, almost done with the Winchesters boys. “Put those in the fridge. Have you set up the cards and poker chips yet?”  
Adam opened the fridge door. “Nope not yet, I will.”

 

It was only a few minutes before everyone would start arriving, (Y/N) was buzzing around trying to straighten up the last items. She loved having everyone over, it was almost like they lived normal life on these nights. Sam and Dean were already sitting at the poker table drinking and shuffling the cards. Adam and Cas were hanging out in the kitchen eating the pretzels that (Y/N) had already put out for the girls.   
Claire, Jody and Alex arrived first followed by the Angels, Gabriel, Michael, Gadreel, and Balthazar. Everyone was hugging each other and smiling so much we didn’t even notice that Benny, Kevin, Donna and Charlie had managed to slip in. (Y/N) could barely contain herself embracing the ever adorable Kevin and Charlie, she was practically popping out of her skin.   
“Where is the ring leader?” Gabriel piped up.  
Dean raised his hand, “I’m right here.”  
“Oh no, not you. I mean the gorgeous one.” Gabriel spotted (Y/N) amongst the crowd of bodies. “Oh there she is!” He made a dash over to her. “Come here lovely!” Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up planting a huge friendly kiss on her lips. “I got you something.” He told her as her eyes sparkled with happiness. He somehow pulled out a dozen red roses from his pocket.  
She gasped, “oh Gabe, they’re beautiful. Thank you!” Giggling she pulled him into a firm hug.   
“Alright ladies, lets get to the girl time.” Jody announced.   
Donna smelled the roses, “those smell wonderful. We should get them in water.” Taking them from (Y/N)’s hands.   
The girls walked to kitchen table, the boys continued talking. “Kevin, always find a way to score extra points with the ladies.” Gabriel said flinging his arm around Kevin’s shoulder.   
“He’s right.” Benny interjected. “Even doing small things for your cher goes a long way.”  
“Would you two stop helping him? If she likes him, she likes him.” Dean tried to explain.  
“It couldn’t help to try and earn some extra credit. I was really good at that in school.” Kevin told them. All the guys knew that Kevin had a crush on Claire, hell Claire even knew but she liked a guy who was more bold and Kevin was still so shy when it came to girls. She was nice to him but she wasn’t going to make the first move.  
Gabriel chuckled, “Yeah, well stick with us and we’ll teach you a few things about women.”   
“So are we going to play poker tonight or what?” Dean tried to focus the group. The men took their normal spots around the table.

 

In the kitchen, the ladies were fixing additional snacks for everyone. “Girls!” Jody scolded Alex and Claire. “Stopping eating all those pretzels and help Charlie plate some of this food.”  
Charlie protested, “Really, I got this.”   
“No, no we’ll help you” Alex said.  
“(Y/N) do you think you bought enough food?” Jody asked looking at the fully stocked fridge.  
“This is nothing. I live with four hunters and they can eat all of this and still ask for seconds. Plus there are 16 people in this bunker! I’m afraid that I didn’t get enough food.” (Y/N) informed.  
Donna and (Y/N) were putting some cookie dough on a baking sheet. “So, (Y/N/N) how has the huntin’ been going?” Donna questioned.  
“Pretty good, I guess, Sam caught us a wraith case a week ago. It wasn’t anything special.” (Y/N) said completely missing Donna roll her eyes.  
“Not that kinda huntin’. I mean the man huntin’.” Donna clarified.  
“Oh yeah, now this is what I want to hear.” Jody said pouring a glass of wine.   
“Ooh ooh me too!” Charlie said with excitement.  
(Y/N) smirked shaking her head, “I hate ya’ll so much.”  
“No ya don’t.” Donna cut you off.  
“Well with the lack of hunts I haven’t been able to go out as much and pick up men. I don’t want to date any of the guys in town so the man huntin’ is awful.” (Y/N) bit her lip.  
“Aww shucks!” Donna let out.  
“Well what about the Winchester trio?” Charlie asked smiling with a glint in her eye.  
(Y/N) gritted her teeth understanding exactly what she was asked, “What about the Winchesters?”  
“I think she means I betcha they could make you moan.” Donna commented eating a fresh baked cookie from the cooling rack.  
(Y/N) kept looking down afraid to say anything but finally she mumbled. “I think that would be pretty hard for them to do.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Claire picked up on what you were saying. Now all the ladies were involved in the conversation and all eyes were on (Y/N).  
“I don’t know, it’s just no guy has really never made me…” The words just stopped flowing from (Y/N) mouth as a warm flush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks.   
“They never made you what?” Alex’s eyes made contact with (Y/N) seeing her turn red.  
“They don’t ever get me to make any noises.” (Y/N) admitted. Jody and Donna in tandem gulped down their wine.  
“Sweetie, that sucks. I told you that you should have joined our team.” Charlie wrapped an arm around (Y/N)’s shoulder and (Y/N) buried her head in Charlie’s neck breathing in Charlie’s strawberry shampoo scent.   
“I know. I really should, Charles. If it was only that easy.” (Y/N) quickly gave Charlie a peck on the lips. “That’s it! Men can’t make me moan, I’m becoming a lesbian.” She giggled making idol threats.

 

“I need some more beer.” Dean said as he took his last sip.  
“I’ll go get some from the kitchen.” Cas replied.  
“We’ll help!” Gabriel popped up smacking Baltazar’s arm.  
“I guess we will.” Baltazar sighed.  
The three angels were almost to the doorway of when they heard (Y/N) blurt out her confession. “Stop, did you hear that?” Gabriel exclaimed quietly.   
“What a shame?” Baltazar was quick to ignore his brother.  
“No, brothers, I have an idea.” Gabriel pleaded.  
“Come on, Gabriel. Dean sent us on a task, one in which I plan on completing.” Cas projected a low growl.  
“Buzz kill!” Gabriel frowned, before turning the corner, “Ladies! The heavens have opened up and I have seen a vision of perfection.” All the women’s hearts started to swoon, Gabriel always pulled out all the charm. He walked right over to (Y/N) taking her hand dragging her out to the center of the room. “My lovely, we have been sent on a beer run.” He said over dramatically.  
“All the beer is in the fridge. I’d grab two cases the boys like to drink.” She said.  
“Thank you my lady.” Gabriel kissed her hand. (Y/N) blushed like crazy, she knew he was just buttering her up but she loved the attention.  
The angels left the kitchen and (Y/N) couldn’t wait to get back to her girl friends and giggle and whisper about the truly adorable angels.

 

“That is completely unacceptable.” Gabriel said to Baltazar as they walked into the war room.  
“It’s her life, mate.” Baltazar sat down.  
Dean’s head popped up, “What’s unacceptable? Whose life?”  
“It’s (Y/N) how do I put this delicately.“ Gabriel spoke diplomatically.  
Baltazar blurted without any hesitation, “she isn’t getting fucked well enough.”  
Everyone was interested in the conversation now, “You could have said that better.” Gabriel protested.  
“Wait, how did you find this out?” Sam questioned.  
Cas’ deep voice began, “We over heard them having their ‘girl talk’” he made air quotes with his fingers.  
“Oh shit!” Dean sighed.  
“I don’t understand.” Michael joined the conversation.  
“Mikey, it’s like this. When I woman is talking badly about her love life to her friends, it really is that bad.” Gabriel explained.  
“But why is that any concern of yours?” Michael asked.  
Dean and Gabriel were on the same wavelength and Dean spoke up “because making a woman scream your name or moan when you hit that sweet spot is like the most glorious sound ever.” Dean was getting turned on by the idea.   
“I would love an opportunity to make that pretty girl sing.” Benny added.  
“Me too!” Gabriel, Dean and Baltazar said in unison.  
“I’ll bet you I can make her cum the loudest.” Dean said to Gabriel as he stood.  
“You’re on!” Gabriel agreed.  
“Sam you in?” Dean asked.  
“First I don’t think she’d go for this and second, I’ve got a good thing going with…” Sam’s voice trailed off not wanting to give anything away.  
“Who do you have a thing with?” Adam asked Sam.   
“No one, no one at all.” Sam replied.   
Dean chuckled knowing exactly what Sam was talking about, “Dean, who is Sam hooking up with?” Adam asked feeling out of the loop.  
Kevin interjected, “dude, he’s been seeing Jody for months now. You would know that if actually asked Alex questions instead of just trying to get in her pants.”  
“That right there is why you are stuck in the friend zone.” Gabriel addressed Kevin. Gabriel turned, “so you guys ready to give her the most pleasure she has ever experienced.” Gabriel pulled out his phone to text (Y/N)

 

Join us in your bedroom, you won’t be disappointed.

 

A smile crept across (Y/N) as she read the message. “Alright y'all, I’ve gotta go check on the boys. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” She grabbed a tray of food and walked out of the kitchen to the war room.  
“Samuel, do you know what Gabriel is up to?” She asked.  
The whole table of men busted out laughing. She rolled her eyes. “Come on guys! I’m not going to my room unless I know what’s going on. He is a trickster.”   
“Ok ok,” Sam said between giggles, “they bet, they bet,” he stuttered, “they’re betting on who can make you be the loudest in bed.”  
(Y/N) smacked Cas, “oh shit! You guys heard that?”  
“Yes, we did and I’m sorry for the invasion of privacy.” Cas apologized.  
“Yeah and now Dean, Gabriel, Benny and Baltazar are in there waiting on you.” Adam chuckled.  
Her core tighten as she heard the names of the four men. To say she didn’t hold any feelings for them would be a lie. “They are all in there?” She slowly spoke, raising her eyebrows for effect. “Oh, I’ll be in my room and if you hear any loud noises don’t come running.” She smirked.   
“What? You’re going?” Sam asked.  
“Hell yeah! The four of them, yeah no contest I’m going.” She chuckled before practically running down the hall.

The anticipation in her body almost made her tremble as she approached her door. She breathed slowing trying to calm her nerves, (Y/N) was adventurous of course but four men well really two angels, a vampire and a man, never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought this would happen. She gently pushed the almost closed door to her room open, she gasped in awe looking at the beautiful man before her. Candles, flowers and soft music was playing in the background, she smiled thinking that only Gabriel would have thought to do that for her.   
“Don’t just stand there.” Gabriel pulled her into the room closing the door.  
“So I understand that some bets have been made and I’m the deciding vote.” She said as she walked around touching each man’s shoulder and arms.   
“Are you ok with this?” Dean asked.  
“You have no idea how ok I’m with this.” She smirked. The men pulled her into a the center of a circle made by their bodies. Gabriel was the first to capture her mouth with a kiss as hands from the other men roamed over her body. She felt the gentle kiss from Dean on the back of her neck. Her body all of sudden tensed up not sure what to expect.  
“My lovely, are you alright?” Gabriel asked.  
“Yes,” she shook her head no.   
He chuckled, “what’s wrong?”  
“I just realized I’ve never been naked in front of this many men before.” She responded, a flood of self doubt entered her brain. Thinking about every scar, or dimple in her skin.  
“Oh cher, you are perfect.” Benny said before claiming a kiss.  
“It’s true Sweetheart” Dean proclaimed sliding the cardigan off her shoulders.  
Baltazar moved to his knees, lifting the hem of her tank top just enough to kiss her soft skin of her stomach. “Beautiful! Positively beautiful!”  
Her body relaxed, “Better?” Gabriel asked.  
“Much” her hand threaded into Gabriel’s hair as she pulled him into a kiss.  
The men made short work removing all of her excess layers. She stood there on display in just her bra and panties. Dean, Benny and Gabriel all took turns kissing (Y/N), each kiss was more passionate than the next. Her lips were swollen and started to go numb. She barely noticed that Baltazar was slowly pulling down her panties, placing delicate kisses on the front of her sex. Dean unhooked her bra, as Benny drug the straps of her shoulders exposing her naked form to the men. Hungrily, Benny cupped her breasts running his fingers over her nipples before he took one in his mouth. She whimpered feeling all the sensations, her legs spread on their own, Baltazar slipped a finger into her soaked core.   
“You’re so wet!” Baltazar announced, his tongue found her clit sending a shock through her.   
“Ohhh” her breath hitched in Gabriel’s mouth, a smile crept across both of their faces.   
Baltazar kept licking through her folds. She moaned softly, her lips being teased by Gabriel, “feel good?”  
“Oh yeah!” her hands touched the still clothed men wanting nothing more than to feel their soft skin under her fingertips. Her first orgasm was sudden making her hips jerk slightly towards Baltazar’s mouth as her knees buckled slightly. Benny and Dean’s strong arms kept her still and upright until Baltazar was done working her through the peak of excitement.  
Her legs were like jelly, she was lead to the bed by a warm hand. She laid flat on her bed with her knees bent and tightly together as she let the pleasure high take over. Her eyes opened to witness the beautiful men removing their clothes, she was glued to the sight.  
Baltazar joined her in the bed first, kissing her a few times, “Normally, I’m a taker but you tasted so sweet.” She watched his hands as they grabbed her breast, “Are you ready for someone else?” Her head shook with an almost inaudible yes escaping her lips.  
The bed dipped near the foot of the bed, (Y/N) felt two strong hands touching her feet. Baltazar left her side, she lifted herself seeing Benny’s smug smile, kissing her feet as he massaged roughly into to the ball of her foot. She groaned deeply, her feet were tough and rough from all the years being stuck in boots and kicking monsters’ asses. She hadn’t felt this simple sensual pleasure in so long. Benny worked on the other foot and cautiously moving up her calf, her knees separated unconsciously falling open so that all the men could ever inch of her glory.   
“Mon Cher,” his southern accent was so sexy making her become wetter than before. “I think you might like some pain with your pleasure” he kissed her thigh. “Dean, why don’t you join us?” He asked.  
Dean was next to her in seconds, capturing her lips with his, running calloused fingers over her chest and stomach. “Sweetheart, you didn’t answer the man, do you like pain with your pleasure?”  
“Yes!” She whispered excitedly.   
“I’m sure one the angels will heal you up when I’m done.” Both angels nodded, she gasped with anticipation as Benny showed her his vampire teeth. She had never been bit and allowing this was going against her resolve but she trusted Benny and with Dean by her side she wasn’t concerned. He sank his teeth into her soft curvaceous thigh as two fingers plunged into her pussy. She winced at the pain of his sharp teeth, he pulled away licking his lips, “You have a good pain tolerance.” Benny continued to thrust his fingers in her core while Dean sucked and played with her nipples. Her head fell back closing her eyes, she could feel Benny licking up the blood on her thigh. Then without warning he bit her again in the other thigh, she wailed out loudly, trying to withstand the pain. “Was that too much?” Benny asked.  
“No, I just wasn’t expecting it.” She assured him.   
“Good, cause I could spend all day down her.” He thumb moved over her clit, his expert hands working her over. Tiny moans and groans started to fill the room. (Y/N) walls were fluttering and Benny knew she was close, her hips gyrated fucking herself into Benny’s thick fingers.   
“Yes, Benny! Right there!” she yelled out.   
That was his queue, he replaced his thumb with his mouth over her clit and began licking and sucking hard on the bud. “Fuck!” She yelled out her vision went black as her release ripped through her.   
“Cher, you are just beautiful when cum.” Benny crawled up her torso, she could feel his still jean covered bulge against her core, he drew her into a firm kiss. While he was pulling away he noticed that she was losing color in her face from the blood loss. “Oh, (Y/N), as much as I want to continue. I think we better get you healed up itself or else you won’t be able to go another two rounds.”  
“Yeah, two more rounds.” She giggled hoping and praying that Gabriel would be next.   
“I am next!” Gabriel sauntered over with a slick smile on his face. Benny and Dean moved from the bed, she turned on her side as she watched Gabriel strip down to nothing, he pressed two fingers to get head allowing a warmth to pass over her body healing her.  
“Tell me what you want?” He asked. She prayed again. “Oh no for the whole class to hear.”   
“I want you inside of me.” She said slowly with emphasis on each syllable.  
Gabriel wasted no time putting a condom over his hard length. He grabbed her legs swinging them off the bed while her body laid on the bed, she laughed at the sudden movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist ready for him to make his entrance. He stood over top of her, his cock laid on her stomach, he bent his body down lips just grazing her ear. “This isn’t exactly how I thought our first time would go but you have to admit this is fun.” She hummed at his comments. “From now on it would be my honor to take care of your pleasure needs.” His whispers were teasing her in a way she couldn’t explain. She just wanted to feel him, he could hear her silent pleads. He pulled away from her and stood pressing his cock head into her pussy, grabbing her hips as he slid into her gently. “You are so tight.” He moaned, pulling out only to propel his hips forward with great force.  
“Oh damn!” She yelled, unable to stop the giggle that followed. He dick was hitting her g-spot with such precision she couldn’t help but moan loudly. His technique was flawless and kept up the pace. “Yes Gabe!” She thrust herself into him as she pulled him down towards her, their lips crashing against each other. “Don’t stop” she whispered. They held each other as they fucked feeling each other climax at the same time with obscenities flowing from their mouths. They stayed in each others arms until Gabriel slowly moved out of her though if there was no one there he would have stayed like this for hours. (Y/N) turned her body fully on the bed still out of breath and now exhausted.  
“Sweetheart, (Y/N) if you are too tired. I can always make you scream some other time.” Dean winked, shuffling his feet towards the bed.  
“But what about the bet?” She laughed. “Who is winning so far?”   
“That would be me, Cher.” Benny spoke up.  
She moved to her knees, “I wanna see what Dean can do.”  
Dean made his way to the bed and was kissing her as fast as he could, “You don’t have to tell me twice, Sweetheart.”   
He kissed down her body, licking up the salty sweat that had formed on her body from earlier endeavors. His tongue circled her nipple, “I’ve known you for a long time, and been watching how you react. I think I know how to make you beg for more.”  
Her mind was racing at the thought of what Dean was going to do. He continued to kiss down her stomach and into her clit. His flat tongue licked up and down her folds. She moaned quietly, but that was not enough for Dean. He lifted her feet up to her ears exposing her bottom to him.   
“Shit, Dean!” She groaned at the new position.   
He thrusted his tongue into her ass hole. “Fuck, fuck oh fuck, Dean that feels awesome.” She screamed.   
“I knew you like that.” He acknowledged with a boyish smile. He continued to lick deeper and deeper into her hole making her yell and moan in pleasure.  
“Yeah, I think Dean wins.” Baltazar said quietly to the other men.   
Dean heard him and the other men talking but he wasn’t close to being done. “You want more, (Y/N)?” He asked.  
“Yes, yes, yes Dean. I want more.” She screamed out.  
“That’s right you want more. Bend over Sweetheart” he commanded. She got on all fours. “You think you can take my cock in your ass?”  
“Um hum” she answered shaking her head.   
“Hand me one of those?” Dean asked and Gabriel passed him a condom. Her ass was already stretched and wet from all of Dean’s frantic licking. He drove his sheathed thick cock into her hole. She felt the marvelous burn as he stretched her past her limit. He grabbed a handful of hair, his hips swiveled thrusting in and out hard and fast. She had never panted and moaned like this with another man before.   
“Dean, please harder! Harder! More!” He picked up his speed, holding her in place. He enjoyed watching his cock slip and slide out of her, as her ass jiggled with his ramming force.   
She started to clinch around him, the pleasure was amazing and she never wanted it to end even as she began to tear when he grabbed her hair again. “Ohhh” she yelled as her orgasm hit her so hard. Dean came not to long after.  
“Damn, Sweetheart who knew you had such a kinky side.” He chuckled, pulling out of her and collapsing next to her.   
All of the men crawled into bed with (Y/N), snuggling up next her the best they could. She felt like she was being worshipped as she fell asleep in their arms completely spent. One by one the men left, all but Gabriel, who was still holding her when finally work up. “Evening gorgeous” he greeted with a smile.   
“Hey!” She laughed, “you stayed?”   
“Of course I stayed” he ran her fingers through her hair. “I told you it would be my honor to take care of your pleasure needs from now on.”  
“Yeah but that was just something you said during sex.” Not believing what he said.  
“It wasn’t just something to say. I could spend a lifetime with you.” He kissed her covering her cold body with a blanket.   
She shot straight up, “Gabe, I forgot that everyone is still here.”  
“Shhh, shhh” he calmed her down. “Everyone is still here but they have been keeping themselves occupied.”  
“Occupied?”  
“Oh yes, my boy Kevin and Claire are making out in a back room, Adam and Alex are hot and heavy in the back of Dean’s car and well Sam and Jody are rated X right about now.” She chuckled at his descriptions. “Everyone else are eating, or still playing. I think this is probably the best poker night ever.”   
“I know a way to make it even better.” She laughed showing him a seductive smile.   
“Oh really! You are insatiable.” He interlocked his fingers with hers.  
“You have no idea.” She said pushing him back before she straddled him. “I’m on top this time.” She winked.


End file.
